Talenthouse
}} 31,162 ( ) | registration = Required (to post/participate) | launch_date = June 2009 | num_users = 3.2 million users | website_type = Social network service | language = English, Spanish, French, German, Turkish, Russian, Portuguese | area_served = Worldwide | current status = Active }} Talenthouse is an art networking site. Talenthouse was co-founded in 2009 by Co-CEOs Amos Pizzey and Roman Scharf. The privately held company is funded by various investment groups including ProSiebenSat.1, Reliance Entertainment, Google executive chairman Eric Schmidt’s Innovation Endeavors, 3TS Cisco Growth Fund, and individuals including Chris DeWolfe, William Lauder, Brett Ratner, Eurythmics Dave Stewart, Jean Pigozzi and Gerard Butler. The Talenthouse headquarters are located in Los Angeles, California, USA with offices in New York City and London. Logo The Talenthouse logo is taken from the West African Adinkra series of symbols, which depicts a snake climbing a raffia palm. The raffia palm has many thorns and is very challenging to climb. Simply translated, this symbol means, "to achieve the impossible." Creative Invites Established artists and brands partner with Talenthouse to host global online campaigns called Creative Invites. Creative Invites encourage emerging talent to contribute their creative work and spread the word among their fans and followers through a viral contest platform. Winners of the Creative Invites are chosen and receive a collaboration opportunity or prize. List of hosted competitions Artists Talenthouse has worked with include Rihanna, The Who, Green Day Kylie Minogue, Leona Lewis, deadmau5, Paul McCartney, Justin Timberlake, Rod Stewart, Queen, Stan Lee, Lady Gaga, U2, Common, Steve Aoki, Thievery Corporation, Florence and the Machine, Stephen Jones, Brett Ratner, Chromeo, James Morrison Rusko, The Cure, Wale, Theophilus London, Maroon 5, Soundgarden, Paul Oakenfold. Brands Talenthouse has worked with include Virgin Mobile, Bombay Sapphire, Playboy, 20th Century Fox, Bing, Adidas, Dolce & Gabbana, BCBGMAXAZRIA, Red Bull, Nikon, Dell, Ugg Australia, Amazon.com, Stan Lee Foundation, Anne Klein. Talenthouse has partnered with Universal Music Group, SoundCloud, Live Nation Entertainment, Warner Music Group., Childish Gambino,2014 Artists Series: Childish Gambino Sponsored Engagement Engine In April 2012, Talenthouse announced the global launch of its Social Engagement Engine (SEE), a social media marketing tool, which gives advertisers the ability to launch customized campaigns and attach their brands to content that is being shared on social networking sites. Funding As of May 2012, Talenthouse had received $15.1 million of funding to date with a recently closed $4.2 million Series B round. Investors include Eric Schmidt's Innovation Endeavors, Reliance Entertainment, 3TS Cisco Growth Fund, Brett Ratner, Jean Pigozzi and Estée Lauder chairman William P. Lauder. On May 20, 2014, the company announced securing a $10 Million Series C Funding round with investors Dave Stewart and Gerard ButlerTalenthouse Secures $10 Million Series C Funding, Investors Include Dave Stewart, Gerard Butler | Billboard Recognition In May 2012 Talenthouse has been named a Winner of the Red Herring Top 100 Award and recognized as one of the leading private companies from the Americas. Red Herring's Americas Top 100 list has become a mark of distinction for identifying the most promising new companies and entrepreneurs. References External links * * Twitter profile * Facebook page * YouTube channel Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Internet properties established in 2009 Category:Social networking services Category:Blog software Category:Android (operating system) software Category:Blog hosting services Category:Privately held companies based in California